1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile bird feeder, and more particularly, to one which not only maintains and retains the feed in a dry condition, but resistant to invasion by and access to squirrels.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention fulfills a long felt need for a bird feeder that retains the feed in a zone where it is impervious to marauding, raiding and destruction by squirrels and is complementary to its surrounding environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,363 represents one attempt to provide a squirrel-resistant bird feeder with the feeder having a dual-pitched roof and pivoting action that dumps the squirrel as it attempts to move down the roof. However, the device will not perform well for large feeders where the center of gravity is unaffected by the motion of the squirrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,975 discloses a bird feeder that may be pole-mounted and utilizes baffles with angles that render the feeder unscaleable and inaccessible. However, the use of baffles requires additional moving parts, and will not provide protection those jumping squirrels which may jump from overhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,460 discloses the use of a singular tubular post as a bird feeder support, with the use of polyvinyl chloride material as cross members to support multiple feeders. However, the polyvinyl tubes must be kept sleek and slippery with regular polishing.
None of the above devices as disclosed, either singularly or in combination, describe a device with the features of the present invention. The present squirrel-proof bird feeder is free of mechanical parts that may be subject to maintenance or deterioration problems such as rust or other types of deterioration, but instead relies on a weather-resistant material, such as methylmethacrylate. The simple geometric configuration of the present invention with the naturally polished, slippery surface prevents the squirrels from obtaining and maintaining a foothold on the feeder. Also, the use of methylmethacrylate deters the rodent from gnawing and thus destroying the feeder.